I'll Be Waiting
by Ashes3
Summary: A sad, but sweet story about Ron and Hermione. Inspired by Jules' "Love, Me"


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. 

*A/N* This story was inspired by Jules' "Love, Me"... a very lovely story. After you finish this one you must go read it. 

* * * 

"Get back Hermione!" Ron screamed as he roughly pushed Hermione's small figure behind him and raised his wand against the advancing Death Eaters. 

"Please Ron!" Hermione begged panickedly as she took a step backwards and felt the cold brick wall of the alley-way press against her back. "Oh god, please Ron..." 

She whimpered as the swarm of evil swept closer. "There's too many... the battle is lost, but the war is not over! The Portkey, Ron! Admit your defeat!" 

"NO!" Ron screamed as he gripped the base of his wand tighter. "They killed him, Hermione! They killed him! They're not going to get away with that! I'll die under their wands if I have to, but justice will be served!" 

Just then, what seemed to be the leader of the group stepped forward from the shadows and into the streetlight. 

"You!" shouted Ron. 

"Yes." drawled Draco. "How pleasant to see you after so long." he paused to light a cigarette and take a long drag. When he finished he turned to look back at Ron with and evil smile. "Almost as pleasant as when your little friend, Potter, breathed his last breath. The only thing that ruined that precious moment," he said, his voice suddenly growing cold. "Was that Potter had secretly cast a binding spell on himself and the Dark Lord, causing him to fall when Potter's life flame finally went out." 

He spat at the ground. "How typical. Potter goes off playing hero and searching for a bit more fame. The Dark Lord will be back though! Mark my words, He'll be back! Your friend will have died in vain, Weasley. Just like you shall do now!" 

With that, he raised his wand and shouted _"Veralimius!"._

A red ribbon-like light streamed forth from the tip of Draco's wand and slithered its way across the distance that seperated them and pierced through Ron's chest. 

"NO!" Hermione screamed as Ron fell with a heavy thud to the cobblestone street. She threw herself on top of his motionless form and turned him over on his back. "Ron! Oh my god, Ron, are you okay?!?" 

Ron let out a low moan in reply as Hermione felt something sticky oozing between her fingers. She slowly held up her trembling hand in front of her and saw it coated with a crimson fluid. 

"Oh no... we have to get you out of here. Hold on, Ron," she said tearfully. "This will just take a second." 

She grasped his hand as best she could with her now slick fingers as she plunged her other hand into her pocket to barely touch the small silver ring. 

Hermione immediately felt the familiar tug just behind her navel as a storm of colors and blurred scenes flew past her. She held Ron close until, finally, they landed in an abandoned lot thousands of miles away. 

Hermione quickly rolled over and grasped Ron's shoulders. "Ron!" she said urgently as she shook him rather roughly. "Oh please don't be dead..." 

She felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks as Ron let out a small gurgle in reply. 

"You can't die!" Hermione screamed hysterically through her tears. "What about Emma, Ron? She needs a father! You can't just die on her! On us!" 

She gently grabbed the sides of his face with her palms, accidently smearing them with his own blood. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his wife as she continued to speak. 

"You're going to live, Ron." she said shakily. "We're going to grow old together and watch our children go off to Hogwarts and maybe someday our grandchildren. You're going to get well, Ron!" she said as her voice rose to an almost inaudible pitch. "You're going to be okay!" 

Ron moaned again and shook his head sadly. "No..." he whispered hoarsely. "You know as well as I that this is fatal." 

Hermione shook her head stubbornly and choked back a sob. "No!" she shrieked. "You're wrong! Someone will come and save you, Ron! Someone will come! Just hang on!" 

A tear leaked out of the corner of Ron's eye as he fought against the pain to speak again. "Take care of Emma, Hermione. My dear, sweet Hermione... take care of Emma..." 

With that, Ron closed his eyes and took one last shuddering breath before his body went limp. 

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. "Come back Ron! Come back! You can't leave me like this! Please! Oh please... please..." 

* * * 

"Grandma?" 

Hermione's eyes snapped open at the tiny voice of her smallest granddaughter. "Oh, er, um... what's that dear?" 

Ally smiled and sat next to her grandmother under the old elm tree. "You were daydreaming about grandpa again, weren't you?" she said teasingly. 

Hermione smiled and felt herself blush. "Yes, I suppose I was." 

Ally giggled. "Tell me about him again, grandma. What was he like?" 

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled inwardly. "He was a wonderful man, Ally. He was brave when he needed to be and always came to the aid of his loved ones." 

She sighed and continued. "He loved me and Harry more than he did himself." 

"Harry is Harry Potter, right?" Ally interupted. 

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Harry Potter, Ally." 

"And you and grandpa and him were all friends?" she asked again. 

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, Ally, we were all friends." 

Ally stayed quiet as Hermione carried on. "Many people thought it was Harry who was the brave one. He was, but Ron could be just as brave as Harry when it came to the people he loved. Almost no one saw that side of him though. They only saw the side that ran from the sight of spiders." 

Ally giggled at the mention of this. "How can a grown-up be afraid of spiders?" she asked. 

Hermione smiled and looked down at her granddaughter. "Ron wasn't a normal man, Ally. He was extremely special and unique. He wasn't just "Ron" he was _my_ Ron, and I was _his_ Hermione." 

"Ally!" 

Ally looked up at the house as she heard her mother's voice calling. 

"Oh, that's mum." Ally said quickly as she stood up and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead. "I think she needs help with lunch." 

Hermione smiled and leaned her back against the trunk of the tree as Ally walked away towards the summer home. 

"Oh, Ron..." she whispered quietly. 

Hermione gently reached into the light fabric of her sundress pocket and retrieved a yellowed piece of parchment she'd found in a sack of Ron's stale Honeydukes candy at the bottom of his old school trunk after he'd died. She looked fondly at the small handwriting of a typical fifteen year-old boy. 

_Dear Hermione,___

_You do not know I love you yet_   
_Or that I even care,_   
_But since the very first time we met_   
_I knew there was something there._   
_I know you feel its presence too_   
_It's near impossible to ignore,_   
_But yet you find a way to_   
_procrastinate more and more._   
_Don't worry sweet, I will not push it_   
_I'll let you find out on your own_   
_Although the longer you leave our romance flame unlit_   
_The quicker ourfriendship fabric becomes unsewn._   
_But I love you enough that I'll wait for you here_   
_Until you have finally grown_   
_To the point you admit the truth my dear,_   
_And your maturity has surely shown._   
_So while you're still debating_   
_I shall be waiting._   
_I'll be waiting, 'Mione._ __

Hermione wiped away a lone tear with a hand that had been withered with age as she held the old letter to her heart with a sigh. 

"My sweet Ron..." she breathed quietly as she closed her eyes and a small smile played across her face. "I've missed you so much... you must remember though, that you're not alone..." 

Her delicate hands slowly fell from the letter she held to her chest as her heart slowed and a sudden peace filled her. 

"... I've been waiting too." she whispered as her breathing faltered and a gentle breeze carried the letter away.   
  



End file.
